The Real Her
by SashaLove18
Summary: Santana moved to Ohio when she was 11 years old after losing someone that meant the most to her leaving her closed off and it takes just one person to break through the walls that no one could, Quinn. Please comment & tell me what you think (:
1. Chapter 1

The worst type of crying is the silent one. The one when everyone is asleep. The one where you feel it in your throat and your eyes become blurry from the tears, the one where you just want to scream, the one where you have to hold your breath and grab your stomach to keep quiet, the one where you can't breathe anymore, the one when you realize the person that meant the most to you is gone.

She closed her eyes as she laid on her new bed, trying to suppress the loud sobs that were dying to escape from her lips. It always had been like this every time she gets a chance to be alone where no one can see or hear her. She learned how to hide every 'weak' emotion from people but when everybody falls asleep or they leave her alone for a while she just lets go and sobs quietly into the silence that roams around her. She bits her bottom lip hard to keep herself from screaming and yelling out her name. The memories flood her mind and every inch of her body becomes numb. The memory of that horrible day that changed every single thing about her life just comes rushing back.

"_Santana," the little dark skinned girl yelled as she reached the small porch, holding onto her small blue stuff teddy bear against her chest. Santana ran downstairs, grabbing her Barbie back pack on the way down and swinging it over her left shoulder she jumped of the last step as her best friend giggle at her dorky friend. _

"_Mami Stacey's here! I'm leaving!" the Latina called out, walking backwards her eyes focused on the kitchen entrance where her mom was at, cooking. The older Latina came out the kitchen, wiping her hands on her old worn out apron and walking over to Santana with a warm smile. Santana was quick in returning that smile she hated leaving without saying goodbye to her mom._

"_Mama, how I look?" she asked, feeling unsure if she picked the right outfit for school. It was her first time picking out her own clothes without mama's help so she wanted to make sure she did a good job. Victoria knelt down to be at the same eye level, she scanned her daughter's clothes to make sure she wasn't wearing the wrong colors especially blue. Blue wasn't the right color in this neighborhood unless you want trouble._

_Santana wasn't stupid she knew what colors to wear and what colors not to wear. She knew if you wore blue, brown and white you'll get shot but if you're lucky you'll get beaten up which hardly ever happens here. That's just how it always been and always will be._

"_You look beautiful mija, be careful walking to school," she looked at both of them with a serious expression._

_Stacey smiled widely at Victoria and then smirked at Santana. "Don't worry, me and Tana can take them, right S?" Santana nodded in agreement at her beautiful best friend as her mother chuckle at them._

"_Okay well see you two young ladies later," she lean forward and planted a soft tender kiss on her daughter's forehead. "Adios beautiful," she whispered at her daughter making the small Latina smile before she lean forward and kissed her mother's forehead. "Adios mami," she muttered before turning around and walking out the door to her friend who was smiling at her. There wasn't one day where Victoria heart raced of worry every time they both walked to school._

_Santana walked next to Stacey as they both giggle at dumb jokes they come up with._

_Stacey gripped on her small teddy bear when she saw the most annoying group of kids come up to them and Santana rolled her eyes at them. "What do you guys want?" she spoke up, knowing exactly why they always were after her all the time. Kevin the 'leader' supposedly the leader of the group, he had the biggest crush on Santana and ever body in the 6__th__ grade knew that because he didn't hide it. He handed her a small necklace that had the letter 'S' before speaking up, "I wanted to give you this." Santana took the necklace and mumble a thank you to him. Stacey shot him a glare, she was annoyed of him because he didn't get the fact that Santana didn't like him and she wanted nothing to do with him. _

"_Can I-I have a kiss?" he asked, nervously. All of this friends waiting to see what Santana's answer was going to be. Santana's eyes widen as well as Stacey's both of them looked at each other for a brief moment before looking back at Kevin who looked even more nervous. Santana never kissed a boy before the only person she kissed was Stacey and that was only to see how it was to kiss someone. Her older 16 year brother always told her that there's a time and place for special moments and that there were going to be a special important person to have those moments with. He also said that girls always have the right to say no if they weren't ready for those moments and no matter how much the guy begged you, you stick with your answer. _

"_N-no," she answered, Kevin wasn't special to her he was her friend but she didn't want him to be the first boy she kiss. Kevin opened his mouth to protest but Stacey interrupted him. "She said no Kev," she hissed and pulled Santana away from the now giggling boys who were making fun of Kevin for being rejected._

_They both stopped when they turned the corner and were out of Kevin and his small group eye sight. "Hey, you okay, right?" Stacey asked, feeling a little worry if Kevin pushed the limit too far. "Because if you're not I can go back there and make him cry like a girl." Santana couldn't help but chuckle a bit at her over protective friend but she loved that about her she loved how protective she gets over her._

"_I'm okay," Stacey let out a small breath of relief to hear those words, she didn't like when Santana was sad. For the most part she hated it; it made her heart ache every time she saw tears roll down that beautiful face of hers. "Okay good because no matter what I got your back," she promised and they both smiled widely at each other. Santana raised her hand, sticking out her pinky making Stacey mirror her. They both locked pinkies with each other. _

"_Lil Stacey and Tana Tana forever till the end," Stacey said, the smile still flashing the Latina. Santana smiled at her, she always thought that if they were in a dark room Stacey's smile could bright it up, it was just beautiful to her._

"_No matter if we split apart we'll fine our way back to each other," Santana added and Stacey smile widen before she turned serious and added another thing, "I love-"_

_Pop. Pop. Pop. Pop._

_Santana closed her eyes as she felt her body being pushed down onto the floor at the loud gunshots follow by screams and more gunshots. Santana body started the shake and her heart started to race 100 beats per second. She was scared to open her eyes, scared of what she might see when she does._

_She slowly opened her eyes, turning her head to the side to see Stacey laying there. Her heart dropped and she lifted herself up to check on her best friend. "S-Stacey," her shaky hand reached over and shook her slightly, afraid of hurting her or scaring her, tears started to roll down her cheeks as she noticed the blood gushing out her chest, mouth and stomach. Santana carefully placed Stacey's head on her lap and caress her cheeks as she choked up blood. Stacey looked up at her only best friend and gave her a weak smile, trying to say something to make the Latina stop crying because she hated seeing that the most, seeing her best friend's tears hurt her but she couldn't say anything she was in too much pain. _

"_Shhh, you'll be alright, okay? Y-you'll be good as new, j-just hang in there please, please." Santana whispered to her and Stacey tried to smile but was way too weak at this point, she knew she wasn't going to make but she manage to raise her hand and connect pinkies with her. Santana let out a desperate sob and rocked back and forth gently and she leaned down to her ear. "Lil Stacey and Tana Tana together till the end," Santana whispered into her ear, "It's not the end Stacey, I-I still need you," she kissed her ear lightly because she knew that was Stacey's tickle spot, it always made her laugh when she would kiss her there. Santana pulled away to see Stacey eyes closed, Santana started to shake her head in denial. Something inside her didn't want to believe it, inside of her was hope that she would wake up and be that amazing Stacey that she knows and grown to love but there were also a part of her that said it's over and that she's gone now. She also wanted to believe that Stacey as only fallen asleep and that she would wake up but the reality side of her mind told her otherwise. Santana being stubborn as she is didn't want to believe that so she shook her even more._

"_Stacey please, please wake up! Please! I need you baby, I need you please, don't leave me! It's not the end Stacey," she said whispering the last part. She didn't want to believe the harsh reality, she couldn't and she wouldn't. She wrapped her arms around her lifeless body and planted a small kiss on her forehead almost whimpering when she heard the sirens of the ambulance and the police near them._

_She stayed there her arms still wrapped around Stacey's body until they had to force her away to check up on her. Santana punched, push and scream to try to get away from the tough white police guy, he didn't budge though he just kept on saying reassuring words to the poor 11 year old. It didn't work though. Nothing can make her feel better, only her best friend can. Only her._

_Reality stunk in when they put Stacey's body in a black duffle bag. "No! She's just hurt! Fix her! P-please you guys are supposed to help!" The paramedics turned away from her and some gave her a sympathetic look which made Santana sob more. "I'm sorry but we couldn't save her," the words echo in her head over and over again, the pain in her chest increase._

She woke up to her mother's screaming finding herself in her room. It felt so real but then again it always felt that way. "Santana wake up! You don't want to be late to your new school, mami is going to pop her lung from the screaming," Drake her bother joked, peaking his head into her new room. After everything that happen Santana hit depression and they decided to move to Ohio, away from the memories that had Santana stuck in the past. It only been a couple of months since the accident and she wasn't fully over it, she still had nightmares about it, mostly flash backs. Drake's face dropped and he hurried to Santana. "Hey, hey, hey, baby what's wrong?" it was only then that Santana notice she was crying, she quickly wiped away the tears and sat up. "N-nothing I'm fine," she lied and got off the bed to get ready for her new school. She hated moving, she hated changes but it was better than having to take the anti-depress pills that made her so sleepily and out of it. "Santana don't lie, did you have another bad dream? You know we have to tell mom and dad if you did," Santana quickly turned around to face Drake and shook her head. "No, please, she going to make me take the pills again and you know how dizzy and sleepily I get on them," she pleaded making Drake let out a sigh. "Fine go get ready you're going to be late and I have to drop you off," he said before leaving the room to let her get ready.

Santana quickly took a shower, curled her hair and put on her uniform, which consisted in skinny khaki pants and white tight collar shirt. She couldn't wait to be in high school so she could wear whatever she wanted which was in one more year. "Santana come on! Were late already!" Drake yelled.

_Here goes nothing, _she thought to herself. She hurried downstairs and kissed her mom and dad. "Bye papi and mami!" she yelled as she hurried out the door and into Drake's car where he was waiting and they drove off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry For Any Mistakes **

Santana looked at the kids that were entering the school, her heart beating against her chest. They seem so full of themselves; it was nothing like her old school.

"I never seen so many white kids all at once before," Drake said making Santana chuckle a bit and she turned to look at him with worry eyes. Drake put his hand over hers and gave it a squeeze, reassuring her that she'll be fine, they always been this close. Drake would never let anything happen to his baby sister and Santana knew she can run to him whenever she felt like crying or when she needed to talk about random things. "You'll be alright, okay?" Santana nodded in response and opened the door to get out but Drake quickly stopped her, "Call me if you're having a panic attack I'll try to get here as fast as I can, mom will put you back on the pills if you call her," Santana smiled before getting out the car and walking towards the big middle school entrance. She was thankful that everybody had left for their classes so she can avoid the stares; she was probably the only one in the whole school that was from the poor ghetto side of New York. _Everybody here is probably rich and has people to do all their dirty work for them, lazy asses,_ Santana thought to herself as she walked through the long empty halls_. _ She pulled out her schedule and read her first period, "Math with Ms. Ochoa, awesome," she mumbled to herself sarcastically.

She scanned every number next to the doors to find room 103, stopping at the door that had the number and the word 'Welcome To Your Classroom' Santana rolled her eyes and walked up to the door. Her heart hammering against her chest as she open the door and walked inside, everybody eyes fell on the Latina making the teacher follow their gazes to Santana.

"Yes, how can I help you?" she asked, walking towards her with a warm smile. Santana looked at the kids looking at her; she always hated being the attention in class. She would usually keep her eyes clue on Stacey every time she had to do a presentation in front of the whole class because she always calmed the racing heart beat and the nervous that took over her body but she looked back to Ms. Ochoa, remembering that she wasn't going to find Stacey sitting on a desk like always. Santana handed her, her schedule and said, "I'm new," she looked down at the floor, having the sudden urge to run all the way back to her room and cry.

Ms. Ochoa expression softens, knowing exactly who Santana Lopez was. The story made news all over the U.S. Stacey was the youngest out of all that died that day. They said that Santana would've probably been shot or died if it wasn't for Stacey who pushed her down when the gunshots were fired.

"Y-Yes you could um sit next to Quinn," Ms. Ochoa pointed at a Blondie who had an empty chair next to her, she was way too busy doodling on her notebook to even notice a new student had enter the class room like everybody has. Santana quickly walked over to avoid another "Sorry about what happen" or "Sorry for your lost" she hated the second one the most. That wasn't going to help, no sorry or a sympathetic look would help or decrease the throbbing aching pain in her chest, it only made it worst. She sat down next to the Blonde, who she already forgot the name of, feeling way too exhausted to even ask. She never had a goodnight sleep with all those flash backs and nightmares so instead she rested her head on her desk, her eyes dropping a bit. She tried to keep her eye lids open but she soon gave up and let them drop.

_They both lay on their backs, looking up at the ceiling; she kept stealing glances at her, wanting to ask her something so bad._

"_Tana?" she finally spoke up, looking at the Latina who was still looking up at the ceiling._

"_Hmm?" their eyes locked when Santana looked over at her. "Have you kissed anybody?" Stacey asked she was always curious if her best friend has. Santana looked back up at the ceiling, feeling a little shy as she shook her head._

"_No," she replied, Stacey would be the first to know if she did. "Have you?" she asked after a small moment comfortable silence that sat between them. They didn't have to speak words in order to stop the awkwardness and they loved that about their friendship._

"_Yeah," Stacey replied with a small smile, looking back up at ceiling with a giggle when the Latina shot her head over to look at her. "Oh my god who? I want details," Santana sat up anxious to know who her best friend kissed, Stacey sat up as well and covered her face with her hands. "It's embarrassing though," Santana removed Stacey's hands away from her beautiful face. "Spit it out Stance," Santana demanded with a stern serious voice. Stacey's cheeks turned bright red of embarrassment, which only made Santana more anxious to know who._

"_Stance woo girl you better tell me or I'm going to kick your ass," Stacey chuckle, she loved when Santana tried to act like her. She covered her face again before mumbling out, "Jordan," Santana's mouth dropped, not only was Jordan cute, he was 15 and Stacey was practically in love with him._

"_Oh my god! When?" _

"_2 days ago," Stacey kept her hands on her face._

"_Make out or a peck?"_

"_Both," Santana's mouth dropped again, they were only 11 years old and she already made out with somebody. Santana closed her mouth and raised an eyebrow, removing her hands away from her face again._

"_Why is it embarrassing? Don't you like him?" She intertwined their figures together to keep Stacey from covering her face again. "Well I did but…" she trailed off, feeling even more embarrass if that was even possible. "But what?" Santana urged on._

"_It was disgusting Tana, it was all over the place," Santana bit her bottom lip to stop herself from laughing but she soon gave up and burst out laughing, Stacey pulled her hands away from Santana's, crossing her arms against her chest and pouting. "Santana that's not funny!"_

_After a while Santana mange to calm down, noticing how adorable Stacey looked when she's pouting her lips like that. "S-Sorry, keep going," Santana said, turning serious, knowing Stacey wasn't finish. "Well you know how Drake told us special moments happen with a special person," Santana nodded her head, staying quiet to let her continue. "I know it's probably late and all but I think I'm going to wait until someone special comes so I can have a real kiss," Santana smiled at her and intertwined their fingers again. "Who's special to you now?" Santana asked; playing with their intertwined fingers but keeping her eyes locked with the beautiful brown eyed in front of her. _

_Stacey stayed quiet for a moment before answering, "You," Santana smile spread widely on her face making Stacey mirror her but it quickly faded, her heart beating faster than ever. She was scared to ask her a question but she took a deep breath in, finding the courage to just ask._

"_Y-You want to be my first?" Stacey's smile dropped in bliss of shock, she hadn't expected it. Her face expression made Santana rethink her question, "I-I'm sorry, god I'm so-" "Close your eyes," Stacey interrupted her, she loved the idea of being Santana's first kiss because that just meant that she meant something to the Latina. Santana hesitated for a moment before closing her eyes slowly, waiting for something to happen, her heart started to beat when she felt Stacey shuffle a bit on the bed. _

_Stacey was beyond nervous, what if she doesn't like it? Is all she can think about but she shook it off and slowly lean in. Her hands held her weight on each side of the Latina's thighs as she lean a little bit more. Both let out a gasp when their lips brushed against each other for the first time. "Are you sure?" Stacey asked wanting to make sure she was sure of this. Santana just nodded her head lost for words. Stacey closed her eyes and put more pressure to kiss her properly, their lips moved together in perfect sync. Santana's fingers moved up to tangle themselves in Stacey's curly brown hair and slowly lead them down on the bed never once breaking the kiss. Stacey moved her hands on each side of Santana's head as Santana laid back on the bed with her following her. Stacey flinched a bit out when she felt Santana tongue slowly gaze her bottom lip, begging for entrance which she gladly granted, moaning when her tongue gild against her own. Santana pulled away worriedly, not knowing what she meant by that. _

"_I'm sorry, I didn't mean-" she stop talking when Stacey let out a breathless laugh. "You're so innocent Tana, its call moaning." Santana knew what it was but to her it was mostly because you were in pain or something. "Cause I like it, it felt good Tana." Santana smiled at that and lean up to kiss her again._

"Santana," Santana's eye flutter open and she lifted her head to see the Blondie that was sitting next to her in front of her now, the Blonde gave her a small smile. "Hey sleepily head, class is over," Santana looked around to see that everybody had left already; she got up from her desk and grabbed her back pack. "You have gym with me next," The girl motioned her to follow her and Santana obeyed, following her out the classroom and into the crowed hallways but as soon as they noticed the Blonde everybody moved out the way. People whispered and stared at the Latina making Santana rolled her eyes in annoyance, "What you never seen a Tan person before?" she hissed at them making them look away quickly. Quinn smirked at the Latina, she loved her already, and her badass attitude was what she needed as a friend. Santana noticed how the Blondie was looking at her.

"What?" The blonde shrugged her shoulders and smiled at her. "I like you already Santana Lopez, I'm Quinn by the way, Quinn Fabray," they both shook hands before pulling away and walking to their next class they had together.

After school Santana headed straight to her room, locking the door behind her, she went straight to her book self and grabbed her old year book. She turned the pages until she reached the page where Stacey's picture was at. She grabbed a sharpie marker and circled the picture before writing under it "R.I.P"

"Lil Stacey and Tana Tana forever till the end," she whispered into the bitter silence, letting a few tears roll down her cheeks.


	3. Chapter 3

**5 Years Later…**

She quickly fixed her Cheerio skirt before heading outside to the football field where she always meets her favorite Blonde at. She quietly walked down the empty stairs where her baby was sitting at alone. She sat behind her, snaking her long tan arms around the beautiful Blonde waist and shush her when she yelled, letting her know it was her.

"Hey baby," the Latina whispered into her ear making the Blonde giggle and relax into Santana's arms. It was usually her who showed this kind of affection so it was a nice change. They sat in silence, taking in each other's warmth from their bodies before Brittany spoke up, "Tell me how Stacey was like," Santana never once told her about Stacey until 2 weeks ago. Brittany was going through the old year book and stumble onto a certain page but Santana only told her half the truth, like that Stacey was her best friend and that they were close. The lie was that the only reason why she put R.I.P under her picture was because they got into a fight before she moved here so she meant it like their friendship died. Brittany fell for it of course.

"I already told you baby, she's just an old friend when I was 11, I don't remember much about her," Santana lied, resting her forehead on Brittany's shoulder, no matter how many years past Santana remembers every single thing about Stacey, even her scent. "What about your tattoo?" Brittany asked, playing with the hem of the Latina's skirt. As soon as Santana turned 18 she got a small tattoo on her torso that said "Lil Stacey" in cursive lettering, wings on each side, and right under it was the date Stacey was born and the date she died.

"Why don't you come to my house after school? My parents don't come home until late and we don't have cheerleading practice today," Santana said, trying to avoid her question. "Okay," Brittany replied, forgetting all about what they were talking about just a few seconds ago, Santana kissed her neck secretly thankful that Brittany forgot about it. She still didn't like to talk about her past; she hated it because she knew people would just feel sorry for her.

They both jumped at the sound of the bell, telling them that their late. "Shit," Santana mumble to herself as they got up and hurried off to class.

They entered class five minutes late so of course they got bullshit from the teacher and an email sent home. "Why you two late this time?" Quinn asked, rolling her eyes in annoyance as Santana sat next to her on her right and Brittany on her left. "No reason," Santana lied, grabbing a pencil and paper to copy whatever was on the board. "Bullshit you two were probably fucking behind the bleachers," Santana looked at her surprised at how annoyed and angry the hazel eyed bitch sounded. "Ha funny Quinn but were not you," Santana hissed, not hiding the fact that she was getting a little annoyed with Quinn's attitude as of late. Ever since she and Sam broke up she been bitchy and Santana been the target of her insults. Quinn looked at the Latina and raised an eyebrow, "What is that supposed to mean?" Quinn sat up from her desk which Santana quickly mirror, they inch themselves closer to each other so they can be face to face. "Stop acting like you're so perfect Quinn, we all know you fuck more guys then a porn star," the classroom erupted with an "woo" Quinn shot them a glare making them shut up. She turned her attention back to Santana, ignoring the Teachers demand for them to sit back down and Brittany who was telling them to listen.

"You're the one who fucked Puck just to get back at me,"

"Yeah well at least I'm not the dumbass who got pregnant by him," the class went silent at Santana's comment and that was enough for Quinn to shove her hard. Santana stumble back and was about to throw a punch before Finn and Sam grabbed her and pulled her back. "What you can't take the heat bitch!" Santana yelled at her, trying to get out of Finn's and Sam's tight grip. "Girls that's enough! Go to my office now!" The principle yelled at them, both girls glared at each other before obeying and walking out to the hallway. They waited until the principle came out and lead them to his office.

"Sit down," he said with a stern tone of voice when they reached his office. He sat down be hide his desk as both girls sat down in the two chairs in front of his desk, ignoring each other.

"I'm very disappointed in you both, you ladies are way too smart to be doing this, I have to let Coach Sylvester know how today's incident," Santana quickly stood up to protest, "What, it was the white bitch's fault," Quinn rolled her eyes and scoffed at her. "Yeah whatever," Quinn replied. He ignore both of them and dialed Sylvester number.

"Hi Coach Sylvester… I'm doing fine thank you… yes of course but I have Santana Lopez and Quinn Fabray in my office… I'm afraid not, they got in an argument in class today and it almost turned physical… Yeah… okay we'll be waiting," he hung up the phone and turned to his computer and started to type. "I'm going to wait until Coach Sylvester comes," both girls groan at the sound of her name and that she's coming.

Its wasn't long until she came storming through the door, glaring at both girls as she made her way be hide the principle. He turned his chair to face Santana and Quinn. "So since you two have good grades and hardly ever get trouble I'll only make you girls stay after school to clean the cafeteria, starting tomorrow 3 until 5," they both looked at each other and back at him. "What? We can't, we have cheer leading practice and Glee after school," Quinn protest as Santana agreed with her for the first time in a while. "I don't mind you two missing practice but for your own punishment from me for missing those practices I'll make sure they will be painful when you two come back, got that?" they both nodded their heads in agreement, looking almost scared. They both weren't scared of anything but when it came to Coach Sylvester they were like little scared kids.

"And I'm sure Mr. Schuester wouldn't mind also," he added with a small smirk of his own, "Now go one, school is almost over," they quickly got off the chair and left the office without hesitation.

"Nice going Blondie, not only did you get us in trouble but you also made Coach Sylvester torture us for god knows how long," Santana said when they made it to the hallway and away from hear shot. Quinn inch herself closer to Santana so they were face to face again, Santana took a step back out of surprise. "Look Santana don't fuck with me and I won't fuck with you, go that?" Quinn whispered to her but made sure her voice was stern as ever before starting to walk off. "Just because Sam dumped you don't mean you have to take it out on me," Quinn stopped dead in her track, turned on her heels and walked towards Santana, pushing her hard. "Fuck you Tana, this has nothing to do with Sam," tears swell up in her eyes and before they started to roll down her cheeks she quickly turned back around and ran off.

_What the hell?_ Santana thought and she stood there in shock.

After a while of standing in shock, she jumped back in reality when the bell went off and she quickly hurried to her car. She couldn't believe what happen, Quinn had never cried or almost cried after Beth. After Beth she turned hard rock and hardly ever cried, well never cried after her really. Quinn had been acting really weird and meaner than ever after the past couple of weeks. Santana felt a little guilty that she hadn't noticed the changes in Quinn because she's been way too focus on her relationship with Brittany. Before Brittany enter the picture in the middle of freshmen year Quinn and Santana been a team, fight together, stick together, cry together, hang out together, everything together. Santana doesn't remember when it stopped but she remembers it always been together. Even though Santana wasn't open about something's about her past, she told Quinn everything and Santana was sure the Blonde told her everything too. Santana still remembers the moments that they just hanged out at each other's houses and just watch movies all day or Santana's favorite moment when they talked on the phone for hours none stop, talking about random things until one of them fall asleep which was mostly Santana. Quinn would usually listen to her unsteady breathing until she fell asleep herself. Santana couldn't help the smile that slowly crept up on her lips at the memories of her and Quinn, it was probably the moments she forgot about the pain and sadness she was feeling at the time. She was so stuck in thought about Quinn that she hadn't even notice she was already in her driveway.

_How did I get here?_

She grabbed her phone when it started to buzz, telling her she got a message.

**Hey baby, I can go over sorry – B**

Santana let out a sigh and toss the phone on the passenger seat, leaning her head back against the head rest and closed her eyes as her mind drifted back to the hazel eyed girl. She never seen her in the verge of tears before and she didn't like one bit. The Latina let out a growl when she heard her phone go off, snatching her phone and pressed it against her ear, not bothering to check who it was.

"What?"

"Woo hi to you too baby Sis," it was Drake.

"Sorry," Santana apologize, feeling bad for talking like that to her brother.

"What's wrong?" he asked after some shuffling noise.

"Nothing how's college?"

"Good I guess but really what's wrong? You can't lie to me, is it about Brittany?" Santana hated that Drake knew her too well and Drake would easily know if she was lying so she didn't try to hide it.

"No it's not about Brittany, I-I was just thinking about Quinn,"

"Uh Oh, did you two get in a fight again?"

"Yeah, but it was after…" Santana trailed off, not knowing how to describe what happen. So after a long couple of minutes of trying to explain everything from the beginning, she finally told him everything that happened.

"Wow that's rough, are you going to talk to her?"

"Should I?" Santana asked, unsure if she should or if it was even a good idea. Quinn is probably super upset with her and the Latina doesn't blame her at all. She was being a total bitch to her.

"Well yeah, you two have to be together after school so take advantage of it baby Sis, I think she really needs you even though she doesn't admit it to you or herself," Drake said and Santana knew he had a huge smug grin on his face because he knew he was right.

"Yeah whatever I guess I'll do that," Drake chuckle and Santana smiled, "Alright I'll see you on Friday and call me tomorrow to tell me what happen, okay?"

"Sure thing," and with that they both hanged up.

Santana headed up to her room like always and closed the door behind her, dropping herself on the bed, thinking of every possible thing that could happen tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry For Any Mistakes & For Taking A Long Time To Post, My Boo Slept Over Haha**

Quinn P.O.V

She let out a sigh as she entered her house, finding her mom spread out on the sofa, a glass of champagne smashed on the floor. She walked over, picking up the shattered glass before throwing them away and grabbing the mop to clean the champagne. It wasn't anything new for Quinn, if her mom wasn't passed out somewhere with a cup of alcohol next to her then it would be unusual.

"Quinn," her mom spoke up, sitting upright on the sofa. "What?" Quinn asked, trying to rub the now sticky champagne off the floor. "Go get ready, your father is coming over to eat dinner with us tonight," letting out a sigh Quinn put the mop down and left to her room. After her father left them her mom been this asshole and this nasty person but when her father comes to visit they act like their perfect and fine without him.

She slowly closed the door behind her, leaning against it and sliding down, pulling her legs up against her chest and wrapping her arms tightly around them. She rested her forehead on her knees as she let a few tears roll down her cheeks. She didn't even know why she was crying, the loneliness that she felt just consumed her to bits until she was nothing. Until she felt like nothing. She had nobody to hold her while she cried and tell her that everything is going to be fine. She didn't like when people saw her cry but she felt like that's what needed, she needed to feel like someone cared and loved her. She never felt the feeling of being loved. She always felt that boys will give her what she needed but they never did. Finn, Sam and Puck never gave her what she wanted and that's why they never lasted at least that's what she thought at the moment. Even after those break ups she ran to one person only but now she couldn't even run into those tan arms anymore.

_God Santana, fuck you,_ she thought to herself as more tears ran down her cheeks at the thought of the Latina.

She always thought she could run to her and tell her how fucked up she was because she knew in a way that Santana was too and that she wouldn't judge. They promised they can run to each other when they felt hurt, alone or if they just needed to cry. But it was different now. Everything is different. Quinn couldn't run to Santana anymore, the Latina was way too interested in her relationship with the blue eyed Blonde. Quinn loved her girls but it was like they weren't communicating right. Santana and she constantly fight, leaving Brittany to pick sides and of course she picks her girlfriend's side. Quinn doesn't blame her though; she loved Brittany way too much to blame her. It all felt different to Quinn now. Quinn knew she was always this mean person but when she got pregnant with Beth she felt like she had something to call hers, something she could actually look forward to living for, she felt complete with her beautiful baby girl. But now, now all she feels is the emptiness that lingers through her body and eats everything that's in its way until she feels hollow inside. Her chest just felt empty, like she didn't have a heart anymore. The only thing she felt was emptiness, pain, anger, and sadness.

She jumped at the loud banging on her door. "Quinn hurry your ass up, he's almost going to be here!" her mom yelled. Quinn got off the floor and wiped away her tears before walking to the mirror to clean the now smug make up off her face. She didn't bother changing out of her Cheerio uniform since she could already hear her father's muffle voice. She opened the door and walked out to the dining room where both of her parents were already sitting at.

They sat in complete silence apart from the sound of fork meeting the plate and John's heavy chewing. She hated how her dad chewed. Quinn tossed around the food with her fork, not once putting it in her mouth. She hardly been eating and she could already feel her stomach beg for food but she refuse to listen.

"Quinn stop playing with your food," John said with a stern voice and his finger pointing right at the young Blonde. Quinn placed the fork down beside her untouched food and let out a sigh, "Can I be excused? I'm not hungry," Quinn asked going to get up but her father's deep voice stopped her. "No, we have something we want to tell you," Quinn sat back down and looked at them with a questionable look.

"Your mother and I been noticing some changes in you Quinn," _here he goes again_. "You know after Beth," he stated awkwardly. He was never comfortable about mentioning it because he didn't like it, he was ashamed of it. "So we decided to move you to Phoenix to live with Aunt Sally for the rest of senior year," Judy said carelessly, placing the glass of champagne up to her lips and slowly taking a sip, her eyes never once meeting Quinn's hazel ones as she told the news. Quinn's mouth dropped in shock as she looked at both of them in disbelief.

"Wha… No… Why?" she manger to say after progressing her mother's words her voice coming out loud as she asked why.

"Because it's not healthy to be stuck in your room all weekend without eating and being depress," her mom noted, acting concern.

"Gosh mom stop acting like your so concern because that's bullshit and I can see right through your act! And I'm pretty sure drowning in alcohol isn't healthy also!" she opened her mouth to protest but the loud bang from Quinn's father hitting the table stopped her.

"Hey you listen here Quinn you're moving with your Aunt Sally and that's final!"

"I'm eighteen, you can't make me do shit anymore," Quinn spat out.

"Yes but your under my roof, my rules so until you find somewhere else to live your moving out to Phoenix," her mom hissed.

"Fucking hate you," she stood up harshly, knocking her chair down. She quickly ran out the house, ignoring her father's deep voicing ordering her to come back. She needed to leave; she needed to get away from them so she ran out into the pouring rain. Not once wanting to stop, her skin broke into tiny Goosebumps as the icy cold rain hit her bare skin. A smile crept up on her lips as she kept running she had no idea where exactly she was heading but damn she felt good. Her mind for once wasn't running like crazy instead she was just focus on how good she felt to feel the rain drops on her skins, it was almost like they caress her pale skin. Her Cheerio uniform getting drenched but she didn't care.

Once her lungs were burning and her legs ached she stopped, resting her hands on her knees as she tried to catch her breathe.

She let out a breathless laugh as she noticed that she was in the woods. She sat down in the pouring rain and leaned against the tree, her body instantly relaxing. She titled her head back and closed her eyes.

After the rain stopped, snapping her out of her daze she decided to head back home. She opened her front door, ignoring her parents as she walked up to her room. She locked the door behind her and took off her soaking wet clothes before heading to the shower.

Santana P.O.V

She walked over to the crib and picked baby Trey up in her arms, carefully laying his head on her arm. "Hey cutie," she whispered as he played with her necklace, she planted a soft kiss on his forehead before sitting down on the rocking chair, rocking back and forth. She smiled softly when he grabbed her finger, tugging it to her mouth. "Nope," she pulled her finger away with a smirk. "Trust me baby, you don't want that finger in your mouth," she chuckle at her own joke and sat him up, leaning him against her chest as she rocked a little harder making her younger brother burst out laughing at the feeling it brought to his tiny stomach. Santana couldn't help but laugh a long with him at how cute he sounded. He threw his head up still laughing when Santana stopped rocking.

"Okay we better stop before you end up peeing yourself," Santana said, kissing his temple and looking up towards the door when it creep open, revealing her mother there with a wide smile.

"I tell you to bring towels and I find you here laughing at the butterflies you both get by rocking on a chair," Victoria said, the smile never leaving her face. Santana smiled innocently at her and looked back at her brother in her arms.

"Sorry I couldn't resist this bundle of joy," she chuckle and stood him up on her lap as he bounced up and down while clapping his hands. Victoria walked over to them, sitting on the leg rest that came with the rocking chair. "He's been crying for you all day," they both looked at baby Trey and smiled. "Who wouldn't mami? I'm amazing," Santana said dramatically earning a giggle from the older Latina before turning a bit more serious.

"So I actually wanted to talk to you about something," Santana looked at her with a confuse expression.

"About what mama?"

"About Quinn…"

"What about Quinn mom?" Santana asked her heart beating at the sound of her name.

"Well she stopped coming over and hanging out with us, so I just wanted to know what was up?" Santana looked down at her lap and nodded her head side to side.

"I don't know mami, we've been fighting like crazy."

"Why is that?"

"I don't know mama," Santana said, getting up and handing over baby Trey before leaving. She didn't want to talk about what happen she just knew that she had to fix things with that special Blonde.

**It's going to start getting better soon I promise **


	5. Chapter 5

She walked in school the next day, her arms wrapped around her books that were against her chest and her baby blue dress sway side to side as she walked towards her locker. She didn't have time to clean her wet uniform so she decided to wear whatever. Her hazel eyes avoid the stares people sent her probably because she wasn't wearing her Cheerio uniform and wasn't glaring at people she didn't like. She was way too tired to be in the whole 'HBIC Persona' today.

She stopped when Sue Sylvester stood in front of her, Becky stood behind her, her arms also wrapped around her books. Sue scanned Quinn's clothes before looking back at her, eyebrow raised at her. "Becky is it me or is this Blondie not wearing her uniform?" she asked Becky, keeping her deep eyes locked with Quinn. Quinn rolled her eyes but kept her eyes on Sue, silently telling her that she wasn't scared of her. "Is not just you Coach," Becky answered. Sue glare at Quinn, placing her hands on her hip before speaking up, "May I ask why you're not wearing your uniform?" Quinn tighten her arms on her books, squeezing them against her chest, she really wasn't in the mood to talk. She shrugged her shoulders, not opening her mouth to talk.

"What you can't speak Fabray?" Sue asked, getting inpatient. Quinn shrugged her shoulders again and was about to walk away but Sue quickly gripped her arm. "My office now," she sternly said, dragging the Blonde to her office, Becky followed close behind them. Quinn didn't bother protesting, she wanted to get in trouble, and she wanted someone to yell at her at how disrespectful she is and how worthless she is. She needed to feel something from someone and she didn't care whether it was bad or not.

Two brown eyes watched as Sue dragged the Blonde beauty away, letting out groan she quickly ran to the locker rooms. She took off her Cheerio uniform and put some black skinny jeans, a white V-neck shirt and shoes that were black high top Jordan's. She grabbed her bag and excited the girl's locker room and headed to Sue's office.

She open Sue's door to find Sue hovering over her desk, looking piss as ever. Quinn looked calm and untouched by Sue's scaring glare. Sue eyes instantly looked at the Latina that entered the room, her eyes burn with fire when she noticed that Santana wasn't in her uniform also.

Quinn rolled her eyes as Santana sat at the chair next to her. "Santana since Quinn doesn't want to talk, care to explain why you as well aren't wearing you're uniform?" Sue asked sternly. Santana never seen her piss before and she must admit it was pretty scaring. "Um well we just thought since we're not going to practice for two weeks then we can wear whatever," Santana replied, looking at Quinn for a brief moment before looking back at the angry looking Sue Sylvester.

"Doesn't matter, I want you two in uniforms at all times, you got that?" Santana quickly nodded her head but in Quinn's mind she decided to make it worst, "Fuck off, no."

"Excuse me?" Sylvester said, almost daring her to say it again to see what happens but Quinn of course wasn't affected by it, "What are you deaf? I said. Fuck. Off." She said, standing up and stomping off.

Santana's mouth dropped in total shock, no one talked to Sue like that unless you want to end up six feet under. Santana got up as well, "Sorry Quinn didn't drink her pill today, she's crazy without them," she said before jogging out Sue's office and down the hall where Quinn was walking angrily. "Quinn! Blondie wait!" Santana called out as she tried to catch up with the suborn young lady that drove her crazy sometimes.

She reached over, grabbing her wrist and spinning the Blonde around. Quinn quickly pushed her away, "Fuck off Santana, just leave me alone," she started to walk away and towards the exit, being here was the last thing she wanted to do. "Gosh Quinn can you just fucking talk to me!" Santana yelled at her as she followed her out. Quinn kept walking, not looking back to see the Latina. "I don't want to talk."

After a while of walking through neighborhoods and Santana trying to get Quinn to just talk, the Latina got annoyed and grabbed Quinn's wrist once again. She turned her around, pinning her up against the hard brick wall; she pressed her body up against her to keep her from running off like she knew she would. "Santana what the fuck! Stop!" Santana ignored her, her figures curled around both of her wrist and pinned them next to Quinn's hips on each side. Their faces only cementers apart, Quinn's body couldn't help but shiver under Santana's breathe that tickle her lips. "Not until you talk to me," Santana whispered, her eyes couldn't help but trail down to Quinn's plump pink perfect lips. Quinn didn't seem to notice because she was too looking at Santana's full lips that looked soft and inviting. They both snapped out and looked back at each other; Quinn arched her back to get out of Santana grip. Santana rolled her eyes and placed her hand on the Blonde's hips, forcing them back up on the wall, she took a couple steps back.

"I'm sorry for yesterday," she said after a while of them just staring at each other.

"Whatever," Quinn muttered, rubbing her wrist where Santana left finger marks, they didn't hurt but they were there.

"I'm serious Quinn, it wasn't my place to have said what I said, I wasn't thinking and it was dumb… I… I just miss you," the Latina admitted, looking down at the ground. She never admitted anything that easily. Quinn looked at the ground before walking away, shaking her head as tears swell up in her eyes. She didn't want to cry in front of the Latina.

"Quinn please!" Santana pleaded as she jogged over to her. Quinn stopped walking and sat down a bench, running her fingers through her hair and quickly wiped away the tears when Santana reached her. Santana didn't miss it though; she knew the Blonde was crying. Without saying a word she wrapped her arms around Quinn's waist. Quinn jumped at the sudden affection from the Latina but gave into the warm tan arms as more tears rolled down her cheeks.

They sat there for almost two hours, Quinn was now sobbing into Santana's neck as the Latina's long fingers ran through her hair.

Quinn calmed down and let herself relax into this new affection. She never had anyone let her cry without them asking what's wrong or pleading her to stop let alone caress her like Santana was doing. Her muscles seem to just relax into her touch, the way her fingers ran through her hair; her nails lightly scratched her scalp once in a while making her body react, her arms erupted with Goosebumps and shivers ran down her body once in a while. Quinn had no idea why she felt so good to be in her arms but she didn't worry about it since it never happen.

"You should spend the night at my place tonight, mami misses you," Quinn couldn't help but chuckle and she nodded her head against her chest.

"But what about Brittany?" Quinn felt Santana shrug and her nails lightly scratched behind her ear making her shiver and Santana giggle a bit.

"What about her Q?"

"Well doesn't she go to your house every day after school?" Quinn asked as she played with the hem of Santana's shirt. She hadn't even noticed that she was almost sitting on Santana's lap but the Latina didn't seem to mind so she relaxed even more into her.

"She wouldn't mind, she wants us to make up anyways," Santana replied and Quinn just nodded in response.

After a while of staying in the same position Santana carefully moved Quinn away and stood up before extending her hand for Quinn to take which Quinn gladly took and stood up as well.

"So since we basically missed half the day at school, we should probably head to my place, don't call your mom yet until school is over so she won't know we ditched," Santana said as they reached her car.

"Who's at your place?"

"Trey and his babysitter, she won't say anything I use to ditch all the time," Quinn chuckle and nodded her head. "Alright see you there," Santana smiled before saying goodbye, she got in her driver's seat.

Quinn got in her car and drove off to Santana's place.


	6. Chapter 6

_Maybe it was the way she looked at her, the way she talked to her, the way she touched her, the way she giggled at her dumb jokes or maybe it was the simple fact that she understood her. It didn't matter at the moment though because those dark brown eyes grabbed a tight hold on her light brown eyes and it made her whole mind shut off._

_"What you thinking of?" she whispered, looking down at her since she was on top, straddling her waist. "Is this bothering you?" _

_"Of course not," she replied quickly before the girl could think about getting off her. _

_She just didn't get it. Do best friends do this? Do they climb on top of each other and kiss? Do all girls do this to other girls? The Latina always thought it was boys she should be kissing, not girls. She always saw her older cousins fantasize about boys at their school but Santana always seem to not be interested in them. It didn't worry her at that time since she was only 11, she was too young to be thinking and crushing on boys, right? Her mami always told her that love is blind so therefore love and heart has no eyes. It's like they have their own brain, their own being, so you can't control what they do or feel. Santana never understood that, she thought she could control everything she's feeling but at the state she is right now she knows she can't. Shivers, chills, and goose-bumps ran though her whole body as Stacey's lips worked on her own. She knew this was so wrong but it felt right, her body and lips seem to enjoy it. She couldn't help but feel like she was way too young to be feeling this way though. This was wasn't right but she couldn't stop it she was in the trap. Stacey's trap. No wonder Jordan wanted to kiss her again, she knew how to kiss. Santana was only hoping she was doing a good job as well. _

_God what's wrong with me?_

_She sighed into the kiss, slipping her tongue out of Stacey's mouth. The tongue gilding and touching on tongue made the shivers that kept running through the core of the Latina's spin worst. This was so frustrating for Santana, she had no clue what was happening at the moment. Of course she knew that they were kissing but why? Why haven't they stopped? It was only to see how it was to kiss someone special for the first time but now they couldn't stop. They found something new and they seem to be exploring it more and more. She slowly pulled away from her lips and let her head slowly drop into the pillow. _

_"Did we..." Stacey trailed off, not knowing what was going on._

_"Yeah," Santana finished, they both avoided eye contact with each other. "We did."_

_Stacey got off her and rolled down her shirt. Santana didn't even notice that her hand was stuffed under her shirt. _

_"I... I should go," Stacey spoke up, awkwardly. She walked over to the door but she was stopped by Tan long fingers that curled around her wrist. She looked over her shoulder to see the Latina now on her knees on top of the bed. _

_"A-Are you mad at me?" _

_"What? No, mom wants me home before it gets dark," she quickly replied. "I'll come in the morning tomorrow so we can go to school together, okay?"_

_"Promise?" Santana asked, tears swelling up behind her eyes but she quickly blinked her eye lashes, not wanting to cry._

_"I promise," Stacey said, taking a couple of step towards her and planting a soft kiss against her forehead. "I got to go, okay?" she kept her voice soft and sweet as possible, afraid of breaking the beautiful Latina in front of her. _

_Santana nodded and wrapped her arms around Stacey's waist; bring her into a tight hug. Her heart ached in her chest, she had a feeling in the pit of her stomach that it was going to be awkward between her and her best friend. "I'm sorry," she whispered into the dark skinned ear. _

_Stacey pulled away to looked at her. "About what?" she asked, frowning in confusion._

_Santana couldn't hold back the tears anymore. "It's going to be awkward now," she replied as tears rolled down her cheeks._

_Stacey placed her hands against her cheeks, stroking away the tears. "Santana it won't be awkward."_

_"How can you be sure?"_

_"Tana I'll make sure of it," she reassured her. _

"_Okay."_

_"I'll see you later," they hugged one last time before saying goodbye._

_She waited until she heard the front door open and closed, signaling that she left already. She got off the bed and opened her door before walking down the hall to her brother's room, he's the only person she can trust and talk to apart from Stacey. She stopped at his door, the sound of 2pac's voice followed with the beat of the music filled the empty hall way, her trembling hands opened the door and it was only then that she noticed that she was crying already. Drake sat on his desk, drawing on his notebook but he looked up when he saw his door open from the corner of his eye. He quickly turned off the music and stood up when he noticed his baby sister there with tears rolling down her beautiful face. "Santana, what's wrong? Is it Kevin? Cause I can have a word-" he was cut off by the Latina running into his arms as she sobbed, his arms quickly wrapped around her small body._

"_She hates me!" she yelled into his shirt._

"_Who S?" Drake asked in confusion. He never had seen the small Latina cry like this because she hardly ever cried. The only time Santana ever cried like this was when she was 5 and she thought their mom was leaving them but she was really going to work. _

"_Stacey… s-she hates me," Santana replied, her arms clenched harder around her big brother like her life depended on it. _

"_What? Stacey who never hate you Tana, she loves you; she's your best friend."_

_Santana shook her head in denial, "Not after what happened, Drake."_

_Drake led them to his bed and they both sat down, he pulled away a bit to look at Santana. "Santana tell me what happen, you can trust me," Drake reassured her and Santana nodded in response. _

"_We… she… we kissed," Santana looked down, scared of how Drake would react and she looked up after a while of him not saying anything. He looked like he was trying to understand what the Latina had said but he opened his mouth when he noticed Santana making a move to leave._

"_What she say when… you know… it happened?"_

"_I was worried that it wasn't going to be the same between us but she told me she would make sure it wouldn't be awkward."_

"_See, Tana there's nothing to worry about," Drake said a smile over taking his face. "You two will be fine."_

She woke up to fingers running through her hair. She opened her eyes to see the Blonde beauty knelt down in front of her bed, stopping when she noticed that Santana had woken up but the Latina moved closer to Quinn's touch so she took that as a sign and kept running her pale fingers through her hair.

"I didn't think I took that long," Quinn said, her eyes followed the moments of her fingers.

Santana let out a sleepily laugh and closed her eyes, relaxing into the Blonde's touch. "Where did you go? I thought you were behind me."

"I forgot that my mom was leaving with her friends for the whole day so I went home and got some clothes, I tried to call but..." she trailed off, getting distracted with Santana's dark locks.

"Yeah my phone died," Santana said after a moment of silence. "I came home and laid on my bed, I guess I dozed off, sorry."

Quinn chuckle and shrugged her shoulders. "It's cool, I'm just happy to get out of the house."

Santana re-opened her eyes and frowned in confusion. "Why?" she asked, sitting up on her bed and patting her not so messed up hair down. Quinn looked down at her lap and shook her head before looking back up at the beautiful Latina. "Nothing... It's nothing," she lied.

"Don't lie Blondie, I know when you're lying," Santana said, pointing a finger at the Blonde. "Tell me what's up or I'll go all Lima heights on your ass for the answer."

Quinn shook her head again and she could feel the tears filling up in her eyes little by little; she got up on her feet and sat next to Santana. "I'm fine," she lied again.

"Quinn what's wrong?" Santana frowned again.

Quinn closed her eyes as tears rolled down her cheeks. She was going to tell her everything. The words that were desperate to come out for weeks were going to escape her lips and there was no stopping it. She latched onto Santana and let out a sob. She had to tell her everything.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey is everything going alright with Quinn? - B**

Santana let out a sigh and looked over to see Quinn sound asleep. After telling her what happened with her parents and them wanting to send her away the Blonde cried for almost two hours and fell asleep in the Latina's arm, her back against the Latina's front, the Blonde's head rested on Santana's arm as the other arm was loosely around Quinn's waist. Santana quietly started to type the words on her phone.

**Yeah, she's sleeping right now - S**

Santana locked her phone before wrapping her arm around the Blonde's waist again, pulling her closer to her, she felt Quinn tense up a bit so she carefully drove her fingers under her shirt and caress the soft skin underneath it, smiling when she felt her relax to her touch and let out a sigh, her breathe making Santana shiver a bit. Santana closed her eyes and moved closer (If that was even possible), inhaling the Blonde's scent, strawberries mixed with her own scent making it almost too much (In a good way). Santana let her fingers circle her bellybutton, smiling when Quinn hum in response, her stomach instantly broke out in tiny goose-bumps and Santana felt Quinn shiver a bit making the Latina title her head in curiosity.

"How long have I been sleeping?" A sudden raspy voice spoke up but that still didn't stop the Latina from drawing random circle on the Blonde's soft stomach nor did she pull her hand away because she knew Quinn liked it by her relaxing sigh.

"Three hours, I think," Santana answered. "Three hours of my arm feeling beyond numb," she chuckle, circling her wrist which instantly made a popping sound.

Quinn chuckle before lifting her head, letting Santana slip her arm away and she quickly laid back down into the warmth and softness her best friend body gave to her. It all felt new to her, she never felt so relaxed like she did in that moment, Santana's fingers under her shirt, tracing around her belly button, she couldn't help but close her eyes. Everything that been happening for the last few weeks made her body so tensed so it felt good to finally relax, she didn't know why she was feeling that way with Santana but she didn't care, she didn't want to think anymore, she just wanted to forget for a while. Having the Latina close to her while her soft fingers caress her made it so much easier for her, she shiver when she felt soft fingers start running through her hair, her nails softy scratched her scalp and it wasn't long until Quinn fell asleep to the feel of Santana's caress.

Santana's lip curled up in a smile when Quinn's heavy breathing told her she fell asleep again, she carefully removed her hand from under her shirt and quietly slipped out of bed, pulling the sheets over the Blonde's body after taking her shoes off. The Latina looked at the Blonde one more time before opening her door and walking out, closing the door softly behind her and skipping downstairs, smiling when she saw Trey trying to stand up.

"Hey baby," Santana said, picking him up in her arms as he giggle. "What you doing here? Where's Maria?" She kissed his temple as her eyes looked for his baby sitter. "I guess she's not here," Santana said to herself before looking back at Trey. "You know what that means?" She asked in a baby voice. "We get to eat candy!" She said tickling his stomach and laughing when he burst into fits of giggles, she walked over to the kitchen as she kissed his tiny stomach causing him to laugh even more.

"You're so ticklish, you know that?" She placed him on his high chair before grabbing the jar of candy, smiling when Trey face lite up at the sight of the candy and his hands started to clap. Her smile faded when she heard someone clearing their throat, looking up she saw her mom standing across from her, both hands on her hips and an eyebrow raised. "He wanted some!" Santana quickly defended, pointing a finger at the confuse baby. Victoria walked over to them, grabbing the jar of candy and grabbing a lollipop and handing it to Trey.

"Hey that's not fair!" Santana pouted, crossing her hands over her chest.

"Says the girl who tried to blame her 2 year old brother," Victoria replied, placing the candy jar back on the table. Santana rolled her eyes playfully before sitting down at a chair and unwrapping the lollipop for Trey.

"So, Quinn's sleeping over?" Victoria asked after a moment of silence.

"Yeah, is that okay?" Santana asked.

"Yeah of course, I miss her anyways," she replied, pulling out a chair and sitting down. "How is her mom? We haven't heard from her in a while."

Santana let out a sigh, running her fingers through her hair. "Well, she wants to send Quinn away," Santana looked at Trey and back at her mom. "To Phoenix, she wants her to finish her senior year there," Santana closed her eyes for a moment as reality stunk in, saying it out loud made her realize how much she was going to miss Quinn if she left. The pain she felt when Stacey died would be almost the same if Quinn left her, she didn't know why she was feeling that way but she couldn't help it. "She has no choice mom and it sucks."

"She's eighteen," Victoria replied with a frown. "Can't she decide to stay?"

"No, her dad told her that since she was under there roof she had to go," Santana replied and they sat in silence again. Santana quickly shot up as an idea hit her.

"What?" Her mom asked her; curious to know what her daughter was thinking.

"Mom, do you think dad can clean Drake's room?" Victoria frowned in confusion but she quickly shook her head when she caught on to what Santana meant. "Come on mom! Please! They said that since she has nowhere else to go she leaves, but mom if she-"

"No Tana, we can't, _what-no_, your dad-"

"Papi loves Quinn, you know that," Santana cut her off.

They went back and forth until Santana's dad popped into the kitchen. "What's going on?" He asked as the two Latina's kept arguing. Santana and Victoria shot up to their feet and hurried to him.

"Papi."

"Honey."

They both said at the same time, glaring at each other when they said Jinx making Santana's dad chuckle a bit. "Okay, que pasa?" He asked. Santana started to explain everything as her dad nodded his head in understanding; they all sat down at the table.

"Have you talked to Quinn's parent or did you even talk to Quinn about this?" He asked, biting out of his apple.

"You're not actually considering this, are you?" Victoria asked, raising an eyebrow at him. Carlos let out a chuckle, wrapping his arm around Victoria's waist, pulling her closer to him.

"It's Quinn Vic, I thought you loved her?"

"Yeah mom I thought you loved her?" Santana raised an eyebrow at her making Carlos laugh at how similar the two Latina's were.

"Santana," she said sternly. "I do but I don't want her parents to think that were trying to be better than them, you know they don't like us after we told them that they were being hard on Quinn when she got pregnant."

"True," Carlos agreed, nodding his head. "But I think it's a great idea, at least until senior year and then we'll kick both of them out," Carlos joked as Santana mouth dropped open, letting out a dramatic grasp and Victoria giggle.

"Whatever, I didn't want to be here anyways," Santana said, rolling her eyes playfully before looking back at them with a hopeful expression. "So... Is that a yes?"

Carlos lean forward before answering, "Yes but first talk to Quinn and her parents," Santana shot up and wrapped her arms tightly around her dad, kissing his temple. "Thank you papi!" She let go of him and stuck her tongue out at Victoria before running upstairs to see if Quinn was awake to tell her the news.

**Sorry that it's short but I feel like it best to end it there. Special thanks to tinygleek, thank you for your comments (: **


	8. Chapter 8

Quinn fingers traced the photo she held in her hands, smiling at the younger Latina. It was their favorite photo, they were both sitting down, leaning back against the tree, it was sunny and Quinn was smiling widely at the camera as Ms. Lopez snapped a picture. Quinn eyes landed on the Latina who was looking down in the picture but had a big smile, she didn't know Ms. Lopez was taking a picture until after and Quinn can easily remember how the Latina whined about it until Ms. Lopez gave up and showed her the picture, the Latina smiled at herself and said, "Damn, I look cute." This resulted into them laughing at the conceded Latina. Quinn knew for a fact that ever since then they were always one. It was always Quinn Fabray and Santana Lopez, the girls people were afraid of bumping heads with because if you mess with one you mess with the other. Quinn was never the type to give out her trust easily, her dad always taught her to not trust people but there was something about the Latina that made Quinn give every ounce of trust away to her, she just knew that Santana would never betray her in any kind of way and Quinn wouldn't either. They never had the need to tell each other that because they showed each other that they could trust each other, Quinn lean back against the headboard as she recalled a memory that was always imprinted in her chest.

_Quinn was running through the pouring rain, it was midnight and everything was pitched black but Quinn knew exactly where she was heading. The roaring of the smashing clouds making the streets light up from the powerful lighting made Quinn run faster, she hated storms, she hated the sound of thunder, it scared her. Quinn could feel the ache in her chest increase, her heart pounded against her chest making the Blonde grip onto it as she ran. She didn't want to cry but she couldn't stop the tears that were streaming down her cheeks, wiping them away Quinn ran faster, ignoring the ache in her legs. She had to keep going, she had to see her, she had to feel her arms wrapped around her and hear her reassuring voice, she needed it, she needed her at that moment so she kept going, not wanting to stop until she saw the familiar house. She yelped in pain when she tripped over and fell down onto the hard concrete side walk but she pulled herself back onto her feet, ignoring extreme pain on her left knee. Nothing was going to stop her._

_She ran to the front door when she saw her house come in view and she started to pound on the door. It didn't take long until the door swung open, revealing Santana, her mouth dropped open when she noticed Quinn standing there, soaking wet and a bleeding knee. _

_"Q, what-" she was quickly cut off by Quinn's body crashing into her making the Latina stumble back but she instantly wrapped her arms tightly around Quinn's middle as the Blonde quietly sobbed into her shoulder. The twelve year old girls hugged each other tightly for dear life. Santana let her hand rub up and down on Quinn's back, knowing it helped the girl calm down and it did, eventually. Santana reached over and closed the door before planting a firm soft kiss on Quinn's temple and leaning over to whisper in her ear, "Let's go to my room, you can sleep with me tonight," Quinn nodded and forced herself away from the Latina's warm body. Santana intertwined their fingers and led her up the stairs and to her room._

_When they entered her room, Santana went and got some pajamas for Quinn and the first aid kit she had in her bathroom. Quinn stood in the middle of the room, looking down at her feet as few tears fell down her cheeks. Santana intertwined their fingers again and led her to her bathroom. _

_"Sit down," Santana said softly, placing the clothes and the first aid kit on the sink as Quinn lift herself up on top of the sink. Santana carefully clean her cut before placing a bandage on it. Santana looked at Quinn to find her still looking down; she placed her index finger underneath her chin, lifting it up so she could see her beautiful hazel eyes. _

_"I need you to change out of these wet clothes or you'll get sick, okay?" she wasn't going to take no for an answer anyways but she wanted Quinn to know that she wasn't going to push her. Quinn nodded in response before grabbing the clothes from Santana and waited until Santana left before she started to change out of her wet clothes._

_Once Quinn was done she walked out the bathroom to see Santana sitting on the edge of the bed, waiting for her. Santana stood up and grabbed her hand, gently pulling her over to the bed. Quinn slipped under the cold covers and watched as Santana walked over to turn off the lights before she slipped under the covers herself. Quinn felt warm soft fingers curl around her wrist, tugging them over. _

_"Come here," Santana whispered and without hesitation Quinn scooted over, burry her face into Santana's neck and started to sob. Santana tangle her fingers into Quinn's soaking Blonde locks as the other rubbed circles on her back. "Shhh, you're okay," Santana whispered, holding her close to her._

_Quinn nodded her head side to side and tightened her grip around Santana's waist, she wanted to say something, she wanted to tell her what happen but the tears and the emotional pain she was feeling didn't let her, she felt as if she was drowning with her own tears and her own pain, she hated being so weak but she couldn't help it. _

"_You don't have to talk about it Quinn," Santana whispered in her ear, her fingers starting to run through Quinn's hair. "It's okay."_

_Quinn felt her eyes flutter shut and she soon started to calm down, the feel of Santana's touch made her body react quickly and calm down, she could feel her bones relax as if she took a drug, like if Santana was the drug and Quinn was the user. Every time Quinn needed to forget or needed comfort it would always be Santana._

"_Everything's fucked up, S, everything…" Quinn trailed off in a breathless whisper as she buried her face into Santana's warm inviting neck. Santana stayed quiet and kept the motions off her hands going, letting the Blonde know that she was listening. "I'm fucked up, my family is beyond it… my dad he doesn't give two fucks about me… mom is an alcoholic… and me… I'm just worthless, I have nothing in my future, I'm just a fucking mess, my life is a fucking mess," Santana couldn't help but feel a little shock, she never heard the Blonde curse before but she pushed that aside and focus on what she was saying. _

"_You're not messed up Quinn," Santana whispered, placing a kiss on her temple. _

_Quinn let out a fake chuckle and shook her head before speaking up, "You're a fool if you think that, S."_

_Santana closed her eyes tightly as she felt the tears swell up behind her eyes, she couldn't believe it, Quinn doubting herself like that hurt the Latina but she couldn't cry now, Quinn needed her right now. Santana pulled away from the Blonde so she can see her, she rested her forehead against hers and intertwined their fingers, she used her other hand to wipe away the tears that escaped her hazel eyes, their eyes locked together. Santana closed her eyes and took a deep breathe in. _

"_Your amazing, Quinn," Santana kept her voice in a whispered as she reopen her eyes to lock them with Quinn's beautiful ones. Quinn opened her mouth to protest but Santana cut her off. "I hate when you do this… when you doubt yourself and it… it hurts me Quinn… it hurts me when you doubt yourself," Santana used her thumb to caress Quinn's red cheeks. Quinn eyes filled up with more tears at the thought of hurting the Latina, which was the last thing she would ever think about doing. "Can't you see how extremely amazing and talented you are," Santana knew that the only reason why Quinn would think so low of herself was because of her heartless father, she knew Quinn's dad would tell her harsh things because she was present when it happened once. "I want to show you something," Quinn frown but followed the Latina and slipped out of bed. _

_Quinn's confusion grew more as she watched the Latina get a black marker and walk over to the window, Santana open her window and looked back at Quinn and motion her over. "Come," Quinn obeyed and walked over to her; Santana climbed out the window and extended her hand towards her. "You'll be fine, I got you," Santana reassured her, noticing the slight hesitation in Quinn's eyes and features. Quinn took her hand after a moment and climbed out the window as well, Santana guided the Blonde to sit down next to her window. It wasn't raining anymore and Quinn was thankful for that. Santana leaned back onto the side of her window and looked up at the stars which Quinn copied, gasping at the beautiful sight, the sky full of bright stars. It was breathe taking._

"_Wow… it's beautiful, S," Quinn whispered and Santana took that opportunity to look at Quinn with a smirk. _

"_Just like you."_

_Quinn smiled and playfully pushed her as their eyes locked. "I should've known you were going to say that," Santana shrugged her shoulders and slipped her hand under Quinn's and flipped it over, taking the cap of the marker off and pressing the marker against her best friend's skin as she wrote letters. It didn't take long until she was done and recap the marker; Quinn looked down at her arm. _

"_You're the most beautiful girl I've ever met," Quinn read out loud, a smile playing on her lips as she met Santana's hypnotizing eyes. _

"_It's the truth," Santana whispered._

_Quinn didn't know how long they've been looking at each other but she couldn't stop herself from leaning in, wondering how Santana's soft warm inviting full lips would taste like, her lips were itching to taste them so she leaned in, her eyes trail down to Santana's parted lips. It was only then that she noticed the Latina leaning in too which made her courage raised. Both of their breathe hitched as their lips brushed against each other's slightly._

Quinn snapped out of her thoughts when she heard the door open, her hazel eyes instantly locking with brown ones.

"Hey," Santana whispered, closing the door quietly behind her.

Quinn smiled softly at her, placing the photo frame back on the desktop before speaking up, "Hey, where you go?"

Santana smiled and made her way to the bed and sat down next to Blonde, slipping her hand into hers and Quinn laced their fingers together. "I was just talking to my mom... About you," Santana said

Quinn titled her head and frown, Santana couldn't help but fine it adorable.

"Why?" Quinn asked.

"Well I told her about Judy wanting to send you away to your Aunt Sally," Santana started, scared of how Quinn was going to react but after the Blonde didn't utter a word or didn't looked bother she continued. "So, I don't know, I had this idea but I mean you don't have to, I mean you don't have to agree, I know you probably would rather do it with someone else but-"

"Santana," Quinn cut her off. "Tell me."

Santana opened her mouth only to be cut off by a knock on the door; she turned around to see her dad opening the door.

"Hey, foods ready," he said after giving Quinn a warm smile which she was quick to return.

"Okay, thank you Mr. Lopez."

"Please Quinn, call me Carlos," the warm smile never left his face as he looked at Quinn. "Be down when you're ready," he told them before leaving the room.

Quinn focused her attention back to the Latina who had her back towards her; she trapped her side to get her attention. "So, what were you saying?" Quinn asked as Santana turned around to face her.

"I'll tell you at dinner."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

They both jumped out of bed and hurried down stairs. Santana figured it was better to tell her when her parents where around so she knows that their okay with it.


End file.
